


The Ghost & The Boy

by BreanaTheDoll



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Keith is Ghost, M/M, Murder Mystery, ghost!keith, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 18:21:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreanaTheDoll/pseuds/BreanaTheDoll
Summary: Lance becomes the Kogane estate of old Victorian England without knowing of it's dark past and the ghost lurking inside.OrAU!Where Keith was a Marquess in old Victorian England who was tragically murdered and Lance inherits the estate hundreds of years later and helps Keith solve his own murder whilst falling for him.





	The Ghost & The Boy

 The manor stood tall and proud; grand in dark brown and scarlet red color. The grounds were deserted, and it had an eerie air about it. Lance couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but he didn’t let that dissuade him from pulling the gates open and strolling down the cobblestone path. The winter air was crisp, burning his nose and his lungs. The sun hid behind the curtain of sad grey clouds as the snow that slowly melted made the path a bit slippery.

Lance walked up to the grand fountain and put his hands on the edge, looking in. It was dry, filled with dirt, leaved and melting snow. What had caught his attention was the life size sculpture of a mermaid an angel intertwined in love, holding each other so tenderly. Lance’s ocean blue eyes travelled up the mermaid’s discolored tail all the way to her face. It was textured, you could tell the concept was the make her come across as wet, drippy. Blurred behind her was the upper floors of the manor and Lance saw a movement in the window, split and quick- something pale moving away from the window. Lance blinked and stared at the window far behind the mermaid’s head. Nothing moved. It was just dark. He shook his head and leaned off the fountain. It was probably nothing- seeing things like that from your peripheral vision was most likely nothing, a figment of the imagination.

How someone like him could come across such a hidden gem, Lance liked to call it luck? Lance walked around the fountain and made his way up the stairs to the large double doors. He reached into his coat and ruffled around in his pocket, pulling out a single gold key. He pushed it into the keyhole and tried to turn it, but the lock wouldn’t budge. Lance let out a little click from his tongue and jiggled the lock before trying to turn it once more. This time, it budged with a small ‘click’. Lance slowly pushed the doors and they swung open with a loud creak. Inside of the manor was dark, but Lance could make out the grand staircase in the middle of the hall. He smiled and pulled a flashlight out of his pocket and clicked it on before strolling into the manor. Behind him the door slowly closed, killing the daylight source.

Lance turned around, looking at the door. He stayed completely still and listened. The manor was a silent as the dead. Shrugging off the jitters, Lance began to look around the main hall with his flashlight. Only if Lance had seen the pale transparent boy sitting on the bottom of the stairs watching him with an expression of nostalgia, Lance would have turned tail and ran without looking back.

Lance couldn’t hear him, or he wouldn’t hear him. Keith wasn’t at all sure, it had been a very long time since he had seen or interacted with another person. Keith watched as Lance curiously snooped around his foyer, touching the golden ornaments and decorations. Keith watched as Lance came over to the stairs and put his foot clean through Keith’s crotch, putting a foot on the bottom stair as he shone his flashlight up to the top of the stairs. Keith couldn’t feel it, but he did get up and move out of Lance’s way.

“Woah, who is that?” Lance questioned to no one in particular, his eyes lighting up a bit. His light shone on a very large portrait of a young man. This young man looked to be around his 18-20; he had pale skin with stunning sapphire blue eyes to compliment his long black eyelashes. He had long, handsome facial features that were framed by his long curly hair. He didn’t smile, but he held a content air about him- just the way he looked told Lance he was nobility. He dressed in a white dress shirt with a red ribbon around his neck, a velvet red suit vest atop of the white dress shirt and he let his long-sleeved red jacket with golden buttons open. His hand, which was covered in black gloves held the head of cane- lance could see it was a red skull headed cane.

“That’s me,” Keith decided to answer his question, but Lance ignored him and climbed the stair to get closer to the painting. When Lance reached the painting, he gently placed a hand on the painting and leaned closer.

“Jesus, how could you be so handsome for just a painting?” Lance said the painting as he shone the light over the painting’s eyes. Lance took his hand off the painting and saw his palm accumulated dirt and dust from the painting’s surface.

Keith sat on the top of the stair’s railing, watching Lance. He was ever so excited, and Keith didn’t exactly know about what. Sometimes Keith got visitors, just small teenage children that would break in through a window and trope around his house with flashlights looking for a “Ghost.” Keith would follow them around, in the jest of helping them look for the ghost and when it was time for them to leave, he would lock their entry off and let them panic before letting them out a few minutes later.

 But- this guy wasn’t looking for a ghost, but he was looking around curiously, almost too curiously. Keith also noticed he had a key while he watched him from the upstairs guest room window.  That was odd, people usually broke in. Keith watched as he stepped back from the picture and pulled out a small black box. It was illuminating as he touched it and Keith flinched at the bright flash that lit up his painting and the wall around it.

“Gotcha,” Lance said as he looked down at the picture he captured. “Hunk and Pidge will be so jealous when I post this to Facebook.”

Keith crossed his arms and crossed his legs, still watching Lance. He was odd, carrying around a small black box that emitted flashes. Lance turned and traveled back down the grand staircase back into the wide foyer.

Lance hummed to himself. “Who ever thought that the Kogane Estate would ever me mine?” He chuckled to himself.

This struck a reaction out of Keith. “I beg your pardon?” Keith questioned as he appeared in front of Lance, looking him in his face. It was as if he wasn’t there, Lance paid him no attention and stepped straight through him. Keith spun around and followed Lance.

 “What do you mean my estate belongs to the like of you?” Keith questioned in a strong authorative tone as he stomped behind Lance. Keith was forced to stop short when Lance pulled open the front doors and walked right out.

Keith frowned and stood there, brooding at the door. Behind him, his painting fell to the floor, the old wooden frame smashing and breaking.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I am Breana and I am challenging myself to write this prompt out! Please enjoy it with me, loveies! _BreanaTheDoll
> 
> This Chapter's playlist:   
> Tingo By Nessa Preppy  
> Dat's Cap By Omeretta The Great  
> Ratchet Pussy By Winter Blanco  
> Pull Up By Dreame Doll   
> Banana By Jada Kingdom
> 
> A/N: NO, these songs are not the chapter's mood- they are songs that I listened to while writing and I put them there for you guys to listen if you want and see where my inspiration to put these words down came from. Thanks. -BreanaTheDoll


End file.
